


Siren song

by Halliah



Category: Borderlands, Tales From Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Rhys, Emotional Manipulation, Jack being Jack, M/M, Sexy Times, Some killing and stuff, dirt talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Halliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was looking for second-in-command. Rhys just happened to be exactly what he needed. Smart, cute and so easy to manipulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helios wasn’t a quiet place. Everyone was chatting, talking about new Hyperion weapons, the CEO’s plan for Pandora. Even while working no one shut their mouth. It was rather annoying. Well, Rhys always wanted to work here, so the best way of surviving it was sucking it up and working harder. If he wanted to be noticed he should be the best. The hair had been supposed to help, but it only got him a few giggles from co-workers. Well, he wasn’t the only one copying boss’ style. Everyone wanted to be Handsome Jack, so they all acted like assholes. The sad thing was that he wasn’t an asshole. Yvette made jokes about his inability to be rude. Sassy yes, but not rude. Vaughn patted him on the back every time and assured him it was for the best. Everyone knew how psychotic their boss got.

“It’s okay, buddy. I think it’s better, at least for us. Besides he would treat you like a competition.” He assured.

“Or worthy opponent. Someone he would take notice of.” Yvette added.

“Too many romance novels.” Rhys replied loudly.

It would be too terrifying to be considered someone even close to Handsome Jack’s opponent. It didn’t change the fact, that both of his friends encouraged him to try to get a raise, which meant getting some attention from their CEO. If he went, they went with him.

 

The rumour about Jack’s walk through Hyperion that day wasn’t the first one during that week, so Rhys did the things the same way as always. Working and trying to ignore others. His hair were perfect, Yvette had made sure of that during the lunch. So he sat in front of a computer, making sure that new loaderbots would be better than Claptraps. Not only in killing, he was supposed to make sure they wouldn’t talk too much. Rhys tried to ignore any sound coming through closed doors. A hand on his shoulder was both rather unexpected and the best excuse for his manly shriek and jumping on chair.

“Easy there, kiddo. Whatch’ya doing?”

It seemed like it hadn’t been a rumour this time. He turned back. Handsome Jack was standing there, mismatched eyes, smirk, just like on the posters. Posters which he had hanged in his office, where they were at the moment. Jack seemed to notice them, at the same time Rhys closed his eyes in mortification. A long whistle escaped his deadly boss’ mouth.

“Well, that’s quite a collection. So, pumpkin, you got a name?”

“Rhys. And I’m working on loader bots” He finally answered.

Jack nodded. He looked at the walls one more time before he trapped Rhys in the chair by putting hands on the armrests. His face got uncomfortable close, mare centimetres from his employee. That wasn’t normal. There were whispers about a girlfriend living him. Some said it was caused by his another violent outbreak. Shooting people wasn’t a best plan for a date. Maybe he was looking for a substitute. That would be like wet dream come true. And creepy as hell.

“So, Rhyzie, since when do you have this little crush?”

He swallowed, looking at the one of the mask’s traps.

“I have no idea what are you talking about, sir.” His voice broke in the middle. Lying wasn’t the best idea, but telling the truth happened to be just too mortifying.

Besides he’d just find out what the almighty CEO smelled like which meant he got another material for a masturbation session. He felt a blush rising. Jack smirked, stood up and once again glanced over the room.

“You are going come to me when you finish whatever useless job you are supposed to be doing.”

He glanced on Rhys and laughed when he saw his face.

 

Rhys couldn’t concentrate. How he was supposed to finish working, when the only thing he could think was Jack’s breath on his face. It probably was the outcome his boss had been looking for. Watching some poor guy sweating and twitching every few seconds, while he tried to program one of the most deadly machines. Hyperion kind of humour. After few hours, Vaughn came to find him. It was the high time they normally left. He turned, so he could see who was entering his office. It would be pretty stupid to be surprised a second time the same day.

“Rhys. What’s the matter? You look terrible.” His friend noticed as soon as he entered.

“Jack was here. He… I’m supposed to go to him when I finish.”  
A little frown formed on accountant's face.

“What for?”

“No idea. Vaughn… he saw the posters.”

He didn’t expect his friend to snicker.

“Hard not to.”

“Vaughn…”

Another giggle. A few deep breaths later Rhys finally got a normal response.

“Don’t worry. This guy loves himself even more than you love him. He is probably amused, will make fun of you. Maybe even get you some kind of promotion.”

Rhys nodded. Everyone knew how much their boss loved to talk about himself. He adored the sound of his own voice. Finding out that one of his employee had a crush on him was probably normal.

“So, did you finish?”

“Mostly. Normally I would leave it, so tomorrow I could check it for any mistakes.”

 

Vaughn checked his watch. It was an old Atlas thing. He got it from Rhys and Yvette for his birthday, thing cost them two months’ pay.

“Well, you are already late. Everyone left half an hour ago. Just leave it and go to him.”

“Okay. I will go. Right.”

Rhys turned back to his computer, saved all of the files several times and turned the whole thing off. When he got up, he almost sat back. After few deep breaths he looked at Vaughn.

“Just… If I’m thrown out of airlock, please find my body. I don’t want to be an asteroid.”

His friend looked ready to point out it wasn’t how it worked, but kept quiet and nodded.

“Sure thing. I will keep my fingers crossed.”

Rhys left his office and went to the elevator. Vaughn accompanied him till they reached floor sixth, when he got out. Before the door closed he sent an assuring smile. Rhys breathed in and pushed a big H button.

 

There was no secretary waiting so he just went inside. Jack was sitting in his chair, writing something. The view behind the desk was beautiful. Almost breathtaking, like the void he would get thrown to if he angers his boss in any way. Rhys looked around the room. There was almost nothing, beside the desk. He looked up at his boss.

“Finally, pumpkin. I was almost sure that you have drowned yourself in a toilet or something. And at what are you staring? I don’t pay you for staring at things.”

Rhys didn’t know what to say, so he just came closer.

“Sooo, how’s working? Finished your project?”

“Almost…”

“Okay, I really don’t care. I didn’t ask you here because I need some report or something. You see, people seem to think I don’t pay attention to my minions. It’s mostly truth. But when I heard someone has been thinking about taking my place, well… I’ve done my research.”

Rhys gulps. He hadn’t even thought about overcoming Jack. That was both too dangerous and impossible.

“Sir, it wasn’t me. I…”

“I know. You aren’t that stupid. The thing is when people start feeling too safe or lazy they have time to think about such a useless crap as taking my place. Since you have a lot of work and it’s not so funny to see you poor idiots running in circles and trying to find a way to solve too many problems I’ve decided to work with the ‘safe’ part. Well the first option is still funny, but gets boring after a while.” Man really loved the sound of his voice. Rhys stood before the desk, heart beating like crazy. It seemed to amuse his boss very much.

“So I think the best way to put fear in your little brains is by using one of you to take care of the problem. One of their own doing the job. You following me, kid?”

“You want me to kill someone.”

“Huh, you’re not as stupid as you look like. Nice.”

Rhys gulped. He didn’t want to kill. Sure, broadcasts from Elpis or Pandora, where some bandits killed each other were normal, but having a real gun in his hand? It was terrifying even as a thought.

“You are getting pretty pale. Well, seems like I got the wrong one. I thought that, since we are talking about your arch-nemesis, you would be willing to participate.”

“Vasquez?”

Rhys’ eyes winded. Killing some random person was disgusting, but that asshole… That asshole almost got him fired several times, made fun out of him. He tried to convince the boss of IT branch to make Rhys a janitor. If their roles were reversed he would kill him in a very few seconds.

“Yep. So that was his name. Anyway, you got a day to do it.”

Jack waved, giving him not a subtle hint that he should go away.

 

Rhys’s apartment wasn’t too big. Kitchen, living room, bedroom and a bathroom. Everything was made in a Hyperion’s style. Dark blue furniture, walls only a few shades lighter. A TV screen in a living room was the only thing Rhys bought himself. It was great for a night marathons he sometimes had. When he entered his flat he wasn’t in mood for any kind of entertainment. Thoughts from before, ones about Jack’s smell, were overcome by realisation he was going to kill someone tomorrow. He was going to do it. If not he would probably be disposed of, he could hear it between the worlds. Rhys sat on a sofa. The room was dark, the light coming from the window created some shadows on the walls. His head hurt, he felt a little like crying. Killing anybody hadn’t been an option. It was brutal, disgusting. It was hypocrisy, all those doubts, since he had many fantasies about a man who killed without any remorse and hadn’t been resisted being touched by him. In his fantasies of course. Being touched by real Jack would be something else. Rhys stood up. He was once again losing the main thought. Shooting Vasquez would be very satisfying. Not seeing him ever again was like a dream. He started walking around his flat.

“Common you can do it. It’s not like he hasn’t tried to shove you into the space several times.” He tried to pump himself up. “No one will miss him. And you will get some points in Jack’s eyes. Or you will be killed. “

He stopped before a fridge and let his head rest on it. It was pleasantly cold, a relief for his heated brain. As he stood there, helpless and restless a thought overcome him. It was Jack’s fault. He put him in this position. But he was right about disposing of anyone stupid enough to try to take his place. Making a random guy do it was still pretty evil. The thing was Rhys just couldn’t bring himself to hate him for it. He walked away from the fridge and got back to the couch. He laid down, then curled up. He was going to do it. He just didn’t know how he was going to look into the mirror ever again.

 

Next day he found a gun in his office. It was a Hyperion one of course, with a corrosive. Well, he should do it quickly before he started to feel guilty. He took the gun, put it under his belt and went outside. Some co-workers nodded as he passed, some ignored him. He was just a low IT guy who wanted to get higher, just like the rest of them. He did nothing to get their respect. At least that’s what he told himself. He really hated those assholes, making excuses for them was the only thing that kept him from screaming or teaching them some manners. Rhys sighed and tried to take his nerves under control. Vasquez worked on the other floor, so taking the lift was necessary. He had come early to the office so there weren’t many people inside. When he chose a right floor a thought came. What if Vasquez hadn’t come yet? Rhys decided to wait for him, maybe sit in his chair and kill him in an old movie style. Hell, he was warming up to the idea.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt you, but Handsome Jack wanted to see you.” Rhys looked up surprised.

“Well, okay.” He answered and clicked the H button.

The messenger nodded. He looked suspiciously relieved, like delivering this massage was something dangerous. He walked out on the next floor, living Rhys with three other people. He didn’t know them, so he just waited. One of them looked at him strangely when he didn’t leave on Vasquez floor. They all cleared out before he reached the highest floor. It was kind of satisfying to know he was the only one permitted to go there. At the moment. Handsome Jack had many secretaries; most of them were dead or fired after few days. Insubordination was the cause; most of them just did something not the exact way their boss wanted.

 

Rhys came in quietly. He knew he was expected, but he still feared Jack’s reaction. Maybe he was supposed to kill Vasquez before he came; maybe he had been supposed to do it yesterday. He gulped and waited to be acknowledged. The CEO was sitting in his usual place, talking trough the phone. More like listening to someone on the other side. He smirked, when he noticed Rhys but didn’t say a word.

“Okay, pumpkin. Are you done? Well, I don’t pay you for telling me the story of your life. I want you to hunt down those Vault Hunters. Nothing more, nothing less. And I want it done by yesterday!” He finished by screaming.  
Someone on the other side must have said something satisfying because Jack tuned down.

“I will contact you when I want. And I really hope that you will have taken care of the problem by that time.” He hanged up.

He looked up at Rhys. The mask looked kind of unnatural while he actually smiled. While he smirked it accommodated perfectly, but seemed completely out of place in that kind of situation.

“You were really going to do it. Wow. I didn’t expect you to actually do it. You don’t look like you have it in you. Well, a nice surprise in a while is always welcome.”

He stood up and came to stand before Rhys.

“Give me back the gun, kiddo.”

He looked at him dumbly before compiling. It was all a big joke. Before he could say something offensive Jack kicked him in the knee. He looked up at his boss, noticing the fitting smirk. He wanted to protest in some way, but a gun shoved into his mouth prevented it.

“Such a good working little minion, aren’t you? You were going to do everything I said. Kill a guy just because you don’t like him. Who would have thought there’s such a horrible person hiding behind those innocent looks?”

The gun went deeper and Rhys started choking. His eyes got glassy and soon there tears started falling from his eyes. He tried to push back the hand holding the gun but Jack just clicked his tongue.

“Really? I’ve got a finger on a trigger, kiddo. It’s not such a good idea. Besides you seem to enjoy it.”

He knocked on the other knee. His employee took the hint and kneeled, soon sitting back as Jack started pushing the gun with more force. Rhys felt a shoe on his crotch. He wasn’t hard, choking wasn’t one of his kinks, but the feeling of his boss’ touch was too much not to get at least a little bit excited. At first Jack was careful, making sure not to put too much pressure, but as he started pulling the gun in and out of Rhys’ mouth he seemed to forget about caution. More tears flowed from eyes mixing with spit coming from his mouth. The pressure was almost unendurable, lack of oxygen made him dizzy. He clenched his metal hand on Jack’s trousers, still trying to look at him.

“Common, kiddo. I know you can come just from this.”

He wasn’t wrong. Soon Rhys was cumming, closing his eyes and swallowing around the barrel. The gun was taken from his mouth, as Jack stepped back.

“Well, that was something. Ow, seems like someone made a mess.” He giggled.

Rhys wiped his mouth, still kneeling. His trousers were wet and sticky.

“So, since you are such an obedient pup I won’t talk about it over the intercom. I will even let you go home and change.”

Jack sat back on his chair, like nothing special happened.

“Well, are you going to sit there? I’ve got a meeting in a few minutes so if you don’t want to be a main attraction of it...”

Rhys quickly got up and almost run to the elevator. He tried to ignore Jack’s laugh.

 

Several people came in and out of the elevator. They gave him a strange look, when he crossed his hands over crotch. Going through the corridor was terrible, heads were turning after him. When he finally got to his room he changed into other clothes. He had no time to take a shower, so he just wiped himself. He almost ran back to the office. He may had come about an hour earlier but while all that things that happened almost fifty minutes went by. Vaughn had probably left a while ago. They were going to have a long conversation during the lunch. As Rhys get into the lift an unwelcome surprise awaited him. Vasquez looked him over.

“Isn’t that our favourite employee of the month?”

“Vasquez”

Rhys stood next to him and chose his floor. The knowledge that he’d had these men’s life in his hands was refreshing and liberating.

“It’s strange to see you at this hour outside of your little cave.” Vasquez told him.

He looked a little suspicious. It was true, Rhys loved his job, even if it didn’t give him money he wanted.

“Not your problem.”

“Oh? You got something to hide? Some dark secret?”

Vasquez got closer to him, looking down so he could look him in the eyes. He loved using their height difference. Rhys thought about strangling him. Why would he use a gun when he had a pair of good working hands? He took a few deep breaths, it wasn’t like him to have such a murderous thoughts.

“Not your problem.” He answered.

That only seemed to make Vasquez more curious. He wanted to say more offensive things but they got to Rhys’ floor.

“Good day to you.” Rhys said with a heavy hint of irony.

He could have been waiting for him upstairs, with a gun. He could have killed him. Instead he had got the gun in his mouth and come in pants. And it was only morning. Rhys went to his office. No one noticed him, that time. Hyperion was very specific about working hours. When he sat on his chair and turned up the computer a thought came. What had been Vasquez doing so late in a lift? Maybe he was late too. But what were the odds that they would meet? As if reading his mind a massage popped up on a desktop.

‘Good job not murdering him there, pumpkin.’

Rhys took a deep breath. He felt like screaming or punching. He was being played with again.

‘Don’t look so surprised. Well, your face is priceless, but I know you aren’t that stupid. You actually work for me and we don’t hire idiots.’

Jack had access to cameras feedback, whitch was kind of obvious. once Rhys thought about it. Watching him running to the apartment and then meeting his nemesis. That sounded exactly like something he would do for his own amusement. Rhys looked at one of his posters. At one hand his crush had noticed him. On the other it was his boss who loved killing puppies just to see kids cry.

‘Since you were such a good boy I’m going to sent you a treat. And go to sleep. Working all night to correct the mistakes of idiots I’m no longer employing is rather tiring.’

Rhys took it as a good sign. He could get back to work. Because programming murderous machines wasn’t as moral changing as sleeping with his boss. Not exactly sleeping, more like being his toy. He sighed and started checking up his work. It was mostly right; some minor mistakes had been made after Jack’d visited him. Rhys finished it few minutes before lunch hour. He could finally relax in his chair. He hoped that boss was asleep and not watching him. He really should hate Jack for playing with him, but he knew it wouldn’t make any difference. He would still be tortured for an amusement. That left him with two other feelings he got in the presence of Hyperion’s CEO, fear and arousal. Neither was good for him. Fear only spiked Jack to do things like killing someone and the other one got him kneeling with a gun in his mouth. What ended in the best orgasm in his life, but he still counted as a bad thing. At least tried to.

“Rhys, you there?” He heard Vaughn voice outside of his office.

“Yeah. I’m coming.”

 

The lunch was pretty normal. He tried to tell his friends about what happened but people around them sat too close or spoke too quietly. Rhys considered having paranoia. Still, he dropped that subject and decided to tell them about it on another occasion. They seemed to get it and moved to more obvious subjects.

“There’s a rumour that Jack is looking for a second-in-command. I heard that from one of his secretary.” Yvette informed them with a sly smile.

That girl had her way if extracting information. Rhys gulped down some coffee before replaying.

“It may be just a rumour.”

“I don’t think so. He did a pretty rigid check up on the incoming of each branch. Wanted to see how it compared to the funding they got. IT got pretty high, even better than ‘creation scientists’. Than he wanted list of workers from the best branches.”

Rhys raised eyebrows.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” He finally asked.

“He did it yesterday during the lunch. He scared the few interns still staying there. He probably wanted to surprise us.”

That would explain why Jack visited every office and had a pleasure to see one of the best informatics working in a place looking like an altar made in his name.

“It’s little too… normal to look for a second in that kind of way.” He remarked.

Vaughn nodded, but Yvette just sighed.

“Our boss may be crazy, but he isn’t stupid. He will probably have an interview with ones who have picked up his interest. He has been running this station for long enough, he knows how to do it right.”

It was a valid argument. Rhys thought about all he had been trough. It may be that Jack decided to check him? To see how he was acting under pressure. It would be nicer than just fucking with him.

“You are going to tell us what he wanted to talk to you” Yvette whispered.

He only nodded. They moved to less work related stuff. There was new glasses model over which Vaughn was obsessing. Yvette heard about a new sushi bar worth checking up, wherever they got back home. Rhys told them about some really stupid and funny bugs he had made while programming. The one with loader bots repeating ‘Hi’ over and over again made them laugh really hard, especially when he portrayed a fighting robot with his metal arm, which couldn’t stop greeting his enemies. Too be truthful after coming to Hyperion they didn’t have too many free time, so they always somehow came back to work topics. It wasn’t too bad.

 

Back in his office Rhys did found the present. It was a nicely wrapped box with a bow. He approached it with caution. He poked it before unwrapping. There was a gun there, Hyperion one. There was a note next to it; ‘Learn how to use it kiddo, before you really need it.’ It was kind of nice, all that care he got from Jack. Rhys didn’t know what to think about his boss. With a sigh he closed the box and put it next to the PC, to make sure he wouldn’t forget about it. Once again he went through loader bots programming. If it was correct he would get a free afternoon. Tomorrow morning he would present it to his supervisor. It didn’t take him long, he had been on it for weeks. He was just finishing it when he got another message from Jack.

‘Come again when you finish.’

Rhys took a deep breath. He had no choice, it was a direct order. But the feeling in his groin had nothing to do with a demand. Thinking about kneeling, once again, before Jack was making him half hard. Posters with that face, looking at him from all around office didn’t help. He adjusted himself in the pants and slowly got up. He quickly saved all of the files, took the gun from the box and hid it under his vest. Once again he used the lift to get to the highest floor. That time there was secretary sitting behind her desk. She raised her head when he got out and nodded.

“Jack is waiting for you.” She informed him.

Rhys wondered if she wrote the note he had found next to the gun or if Jack did it himself.

“Yeah, thank you.”

He entered the main room without any other word. Jack wasn’t sitting this time. He stood in front of the big window and looked over Elpis.

“I think I like you, pumpkin. You have been following orders without any word of objection. You hadn’t started crying when I told you about killing that guy… whatever is his name. You even finished your job, like you were supposed to.”  
Rhys stood there, on the one said basking in praise, on the other terrified by what Jack could be planning to do with him. When his boss turned to him with a shit eating grin he knew it wouldn’t be good.

“Come here.”

He did as he was told.

“Kneel”

He fell to his knees without a word. He looked up, trying to maintain eye contact.

“Good boy. Now do something useful.” Jack said while gesturing toward his crotch.

Rhys obeyed by opening zipper with his teeth. He used his hand to pop the button and took down both trousers and pants. He nuzzled the soft prick in front of him, unfortunately breaking the eye contact. He had no real experience with blowjobs but he tried to do his best. He started by licking the head, than moving up. He considered taking the whole shaft into his mouth but feared it would be too much for his gag reflex. He kissed the pulsing vein on the left side. He put his hands on the glass behind his boss to keep himself from smashing into his boss. Jack became fully erect by the time Rhys started sucking on the head of his cock.

“Common, kiddo. I know you can take more.” He encouraged.

He was right. Inch after inch his cock disappeared in Rhys’ mouth. The look of concentration on the kid’s face was pretty priceless. Jack decided to make fun of it after he finished. He was getting close, not because of the great technic, but the devotion and enthusiasm he hadn’t witnessed in a while. No wonder he got no objection. That crush had to be a little deeper thing. The room was full of wet, slurping noises. Rhys didn’t use his hands, tried to deepthroat, which only lead to a coughing fit. He wanted to get back to work as soon as it ended but Jack stopped him. He jerked himself off, making sure to come just on Rhys’ face. Than he put himself back in his boxers. He looked down, feeling his cock twitch when he saw an astonished look on his employs face, and noticed an uncomfortable looking tent.

“Common, you did such a good job. Get yourself out of those; we don’t want to make you run of the clean trousers, do we pumpkin?” Jack looked pleased as his command was obeyed constantly. “Now start touching. Slowly. You don’t have to rush anywhere. Just like that.”

Rhys moaned quietly and closed his eyes. Even than he could feel a burning gaze watching him. The pace was maddening, too slow, keeping him constantly on edge.

“Do you know why I called you here? Do you really think I have any future plans for you? No no no, pumpkin. You see, you turned out to be such a good dog I think I will use you as my toy. Just keep you here and use you whenever I want. Wouldn’t that be just a dream come true for you?”  
Rhys came at the image painted in his head. Kneeling naked next to Jack’s desk while he worked. Being fucked whenever his boss felt like it. It was too much for him. A helpless whimper left his mouth, followed by something resembling his boss’ name. Fortunately ha managed to keep his come from his and Jack’s trousers. Some of it landed on the floor and the leather boots in front of him.

“Lick it.”

“What?” Rhys croaked.

He felt powerless, totally fucked out even though there had been no real fucking. It was all like a wet dream coming true. He feared it would end soon. He followed the order, without any more struggle. He started from liking his hand, than tried to clean his face. He moved back a little so he could bent and lick it off Jack’s boots. The leather was warm under his tongue. The salt of come was a little bit disgusting but after swallowing enough of it, it almost lost its flavour. He looked unsure on the floor than back on Jack. He got a raised eyebrow instead in an answer. He swallowed once nervously. He didn’t want to do it.

“Here I was, thinking I found a perfect one. Eh.”

“I licked your boots.” Rhys said with a weak voice.

“Whitch was pretty nice, cupcake.”

“I’m not going to do it.”

He looked up. There was no rage, only a smirk.

“Nice. You should do whatever you want, no matter if it’s too much or not enough for people around you.”

Rhys cocked his head. Was it another way of fucking with him?

“Common, kid. We have some business to talk about. With all that second-in-command thing.”


	2. Show me you're strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wasn't joking about the second-in-command thing. It had its perks.

Going back home wasn’t an option after such an emotional day. Well, if Rhys could he would probably do it, but he knew how angry Yvette would get at him. She would show it by not asking him to buy her lunches and talking mostly to Vaughn. It did work every time he tried to keep something from them, what didn’t occur too frequently but they still hated it. So there he was, knocking on Vaughn’s door, not even showered after his heated session with Jack.

“We were getting worried, bro.” He heard as soon as door got opened.

“Yeah, well... I was too. Still am.”

“Get him inside.” They heard Yvette voice.

Vaughn let him through and closed the door. His flat looked the same as Rhys’s, only that he changed the horrible yellow color of furniture. White looked nice with dark walls, but was ‘disrespectful toward Hyperion” as his friend put it.

“So what was it all about?” Yvette asked while looking curiously at Rhys from the sofa.

“Well. Remember that rumor you have told me about? The second-in-command thing?”

“Well, yeah. We talked about it today.”

“Well, it’s true. And I’m a candidate.”

There was no verbal reaction. Vaughn started gaping like a fish taken out of water. Yvette just sat there with raised eyebrows, blinking rapidly.

“It’s nice to know you guys believe in my abilities and everything.” Rhys joked weakly.

He sat next to Yvette and hid his face in hands.

“Why? Why you?”

“I have no idea. From what I got, I’m not the best but the most working one. ‘Always on time pumpkin, ready to serve Hyperion no matter if you had some sad nerd party planned’” Rhys answered and tried to do his best Jack-voice impression.

Vaughn came closer, stood in front of them leaning slightly into a bookshelf. It was filled with classic comics that he and Rhys had been collecting since high school.

“So what does he want you to do?”

“Right now? Nothing. I’m supposed to get used to the idea. Show up tomorrow at his office.”

‘And decide if I really want to kill Vasquez.’ He didn’t add. Jack had told him he could shoot anyone he wanted. Only if they happened to be too valuable he would be shot in return. For the Hyperion CEO it was a logical deal, for Rhys it was pretty terrifying. A night before he had came to accept he would kill someone to save his own life. Suddenly he could do it just because he felt like it.

“And later? Will you make big decisions or just sit there and be an eye-candy?” Yvette asked.

It was a good question. Jack seemed to like fucking with him. In all the meanings of that word.

“It’s still going to be better paid than your current job.” Vaughn noticed hopefully. “And more dangerous.” He added quietly.

“Yeah, I know. It’s more than we ever dreamed about. And it’s not like I can say no.”

Yvette nodded.

“So you know what we should do to get your mind off that problem?” She asked cheerfully.

“Buy you something to eat?” Rhys raised his head with a small smile on his face.

“That too. But I’m thinking more about staying in, getting some fast-food, you and Vaughn love so much. Watching some chick-flicks.”

Rhys sighted.

“Sounds good, but right now I would kill for a shower.”

“I got one, still pretty good working. You still have your spare clothes here.” Vaughn noticed.

“Hop your ass into a shower, I will call for food.” Yvette decided.

Rhys chuckled. He really loved his friends. He got up and walked to the bathroom. After he found spare clothes from the last sleepover, he got undressed and turned on the shower. Before entering he looked at himself in the mirror. There was no mark that would prove the humiliation he had endured before. Only hot, boiling shame in his gut that he couldn’t tell his friends about. In the heat of the moment it seemed normal to completely listen to his boss, even lick his boots. But when he had calmed down, he couldn’t believe what he had done. Jack had seemed to ignore his mortification, too busy telling him about shooting lesson he would get, changes of his work hours and other important stuff. Rhys shook out of thoughts and went into the shower cabin. Hot water poured down his back, helping him relax. He should tell his friends about the gun he was supposed to carry with him everywhere, but it too seemed to surreal to even mention. He just focused on cleaning himself, deciding to leave all that matters for later.

 

Rhys get back to his flat around five in the morning. They hadn’t drunk anything stronger than beer, so there was no hangover. It would suck on a normal day, but during the first day as a in-training-second-in-command it could kill him. Rhys crashed into his own bed, only to get up an hour later. A quick breakfast, making sure he looked presentable and he was off to work. His normal clothes weren’t good enough, as his boss had noticed. He chose a black shirt with black trousers, which made him look even taller and slender.

Jack wanted to see him early, which could mean anything. Rhys wouldn’t be surprised to get space locked for not being there soon enough. Terrified sure, but not surprised. As he suspected there was no one in the elevator, a ride to the top floor was quick and as uneventful as, he was sure, the rest of the morning wasn’t going to. The secretary was sitting behind the desk, looked up as he got out of the elevator. That time she only nodded in greeting before getting back to her job. Rhys went into Jack’s office trying not to seem too scared.

“You are finally here! It sure did take you a long time.” His boss exclaimed loudly.

He looked really excited, like a kid waiting to try a new toy. Rhys didn’t like that thought.

“Yeah, sorry you had to wait.” He answered.

Technically he had nothing to be sorry about, but he wasn’t going to take chances of upsetting the CEO.

“Yeah, yeah, no harm done.” Jack waved his hand before motioning Rhys to get closer. “I know that yesterday you were a little dazed after... well, probably the best orgasm in your life. If you don’t know or understand something, ask. Not going to kill you for that.”

Rhys snorted a little. Firstly because, how big ego that man had to have? Secondly, everyone knew that even coughing in a wrong way could get you killed. Well, maybe not killed, but fired. Sometimes from job, sometimes out of the airlock. It all depended on the Jack’s mood.

“Something funny?” The CEO asked.

“It’s just that...” Rhys quickly realized his mistake.”I don’t know what’s so special about me, what am I even doing here. And learning that I can do so much more than a regular worker is just so strange...”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, just a little misinterpretation of the question.

“You did space off during the important part, didn’t you? You got a longer version yesterday, to tell it simply, as I see I am supposed to do while talking to you: you remind me of myself. Both of us starting low, got higher, ready to do anything to get what we want.” Jack smirked. “I’m just a little more handsome and didn’t need an encouragement to kill anyone.”

Rhys nodded. It was the most valid explanation he was probably going to get.

“Okay so you will start with organizing my papers. I don’t care how you do it. If I want you to get me info about skag breeds it’s going to be on my desk in minutes. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Leave that for other things. Just call me Jack. The files are in the shelf on the left.” Jack waved him off and started typing on the keyboard lying in front of him.  
Rhys did as he was told, sending a short message to Vaughn where he would be working all day. He really hoped that Jack would give him so more time to adjust, but it made sense. Bandits and deadlines weren’t going to wait for them.

 

Working directly for Jack turned out to be rather normal..ish. Of course Rhys got threatened several times a day, but his boss never really did anything to him. Directly, because if you count how many times Rhys witnessed some kind of violence and/or murder and got to listen it was going happen to him if he ‘once again fucked up so bad, princess’ well it soon became a daily routine. Rhys was used to Hyperion and its ways, but seeing dead body every day took its toll on him He couldn’t sleep without some kind of nightmare waking him up, he drank too much coffee just to stay awake during the working hours. And they did get longer and longer. After few incidents Jack got rather concerned about him, at least a little bit. He showed it in his own way.

“Cupcake, I need info about last shipment to Elpis. The one with rifles.” Jack announced without even raising his head.

He was typing something quickly, working on some kind of bug. They had an IT branch to do it but already had fucked up by letting it slip into the final version. Rhys offered his help but only got a glare. He quickly scanned shelves with his echo-eye. It was it the ‘Recent’ pile so he didn’t have to make Jack wait. He almost jogged back to the CEO’s desk and waited to be noticed. Jack smirked at him before taking the file and getting back to work.

“Make yourself useful, pumpkin. Go shoot something, learn how to walk straight.” He said before getting lost in code lines.

Rhys didn’t need to be told twice. He left the office while trying to stop blushing. It had happened during the third week, he hadn’t slept more than two hours that night and no amount of coffee could keep him upright. He had been doing his usual job, making sure everything was on its place, getting Jack more coffee, taking notes during the meetings when something akin to blackout came. He had been mid sentence, but couldn’t even excuse himself before falling on the floor. He had woken up on the most comfortable sofa he had ever sat on. Jack had thrown a tantrum how stupid he was and from that time Rhys had to have at least eight hours of free time between working hours. Embarrassingly he had to admit that he had slept better even since. He had even got used to dreaming about murder. It became a routine. As to highlight that he was going to a shooting range, doing exactly what Jack had told him to do. CEO seemed to like him, but Rhys knew an order when he heard one.

“Hello there.” He was greeted by shooting trainer.

She was a short, middle-aged lady with some kind of strange accent. Jack seemed to respect her in some way, asking her to take care of Rhys when they came down there for the first time.

“Good morning. I hope you will find something free for me.” Rhys answered with a smile.

“For you? Always.” She lead him to one of the station.

He got his gun out of its holder and tried to stand in good position. The trainer tutted, kicked his left leg gently.

“We have already talked about it, Rhys. You can’t have to remember about this, you have to know it, do it without thinking.”

He nodded and, after recalling his first lesson, changed his leg position.

“Good enough. remember not to use only your echo-eye.” She warned before going to take care of some new troops.

Rhys focused on the target in front of him. He had been in the shooting range only once before, with Jack complaining about his complete lack of skill. There hadn’t been time to practice, since the first week they had to deal will all kind of problems. From bad programming to assassination attempt. Fortunately the later had been discovered before the thug even got to the elevator. Rhys loved his work, even when he became a secretary it wasn’t half that bad. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, that’s exactly what he was doing. Taking care of the paperwork, organizing it, making notes. It was a part of getting to know how Hyperion actually worked, but could get rather dull. Rhys knew that one day he would curse himself for ever thinking about his stable…ish life as dull. He should be grateful for not getting thrown out of the space lock by his crazy boss. He sighed and tried to clear his thoughts. He had been standing there motionless for a while instead of shooting. He raised his arm and aimed. When all of the bullets had been shot he checked his score. At least he got the area of the target. He reloaded, used the console to change a target and tried once again. The gun was a comforting weigh in his hand. He got used to caring it around, made him feel safe while he was walking through Helios’ corridors. He probably got a little paranoid because of working with Jack.

 

He swung by the office during the lunch hour, but when he didn’t Jack there he want to communal area. Yvette was sitting with Vaughn in their usual spot.

“Guess who happened to find some free time for us.” She exclaimed when he saw Rhys getting closer.

Even though the words seemed a little harsh, she looked worried. A month of constant working and not sleeping caused some big shadows under her friends eyes.

“I know, I know. Since I get paid more I should be the sponsor.” Rhys said with a smile.  
He felt pretty good. He hadn’t made some kind of big progress with shooting but he had got to remember the best body position for the recoil. Even the trainer praised him.

“Good to see you, bro. We were actually getting worried about you.”Vaughn bro-fisted him with an answering smile.

Rhys nodded, but before sitting with them he motioned toward the snack bar.

“Give me a second.”

He quickly chose some sandwich, paid for it and went back to his friends. He suspected that the praise was lowered by at least fifty percent, everyone knew for who he worked directly.

“So how is it?” Yvette asked him as soon as sat down.

“Well, not bad. Jack has been busy with correcting mistakes that some idiots’ve made. Some of them are just embarrassing. One would thought that working for Hyperion undertakes.” Rhys answered after swallowing a mouthful. “I’m mostly bringing old records of the same mistakes and how he fixed it.”

A month was enough to learn how dangerous Jack could get, but also how brilliant the man was.

“ Oh, well. You know it’s probably because of the New Year coming. People get distracted and everything.” Vaughn tried to reason.

“I know. It’s just... Back in IT I’ve sometimes heard things like ‘I will leave it that way, no one will notice.’ ‘Sure thing pal, no one noticed my bugs.’ And right now I now that someone did and that person is working on it most time of the day.”

“They really said stuff like that?” Yvette looked at him surprised.

“Well, not actually like that. But you know how it is. Paycheck is the most important.” Rhys knew it was a little harsh to judge others while he had no family to go back to and could live pretty well with his raised reward.

But it still annoyed him to no end.

“I know how they think, I’m just surprised that they say something even similar to it aloud.” Yvette noticed.

“So Jack is really that much of a genius.” There was no doubt in Vaughn voice, only curiosity.

He knew about Rhys’ obsession with Jack, it would be hard not to, but he never paid the CEO too much attention. He only tried to do his job and not get killed. He knew that someone running such a big company had to be pretty badass and smart, but doing a job for a team by himself seemed like a little too much.

“Yep. So how is it back here? Something has changed?” Rhys asked and took another bite of his sandwich.

“Nah, same old.” Vaughn screeched his head. “Maybe a little less replacements recently.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what are you doing besides sorting papers up there, but keep doing it.” Yvette added.

Rhys smiled, but shook his head.

“It’s not me. We just don’t have to time to find out who is behind all that mistakes.”

“So someone is going to pay.” Yvette concluded.

“Of course they are.”

The trio froze in their spots.

“I didn’t know where you went, so I took a...” Rhys started explaining himself as he turned towards his boss.

Jack didn’t look angry. He looked like a pleased cat, which just had eaten a canary.

“No worries, kiddo. I’ve finally found that damned piece of code. I’ve talked to Gen, she said you are making progress.”

The CEO sat in front of Rhys, next to Yvette. He seemed to pay no mind to both her and the accountant. He was solely focused on his second-in-command/secretary.

“Yeah, but I’ve been there only today for two hours. It’s nothing big.”

“Don’t be so shy, pumpkin. Especially when we are going to sharpen your skill in real battle. Well not battle per se. I think you would shit your pants if any kind of pandorian pets showed up here, but something more... You know real feeling.”

Rhys looked up at him with a frown.

“I... now?”

“No, next week. Of course now.” Jack sighted and rolled his eyes.

He was in one of the easy moods, as Rhys like to call it. Funny, a little bit impatient, not out rightly murderous. Like most of the good moods it just came and went rather quickly. The CEO looked at him expectantly before getting up and coming toward the elevator.

“I will see you later. Bye.” Rhys quickly said his goodbye’s before coming after Jack.

“Why did he even sit down?” He heard Vaughn questioning Yvette.

He learned one thing for sure during last month. He could ask about a lot of things, motives of his boss weren’t one of them. Not if he wanted a legit answer. If he wanted to know why they were going to sell more weapons to one organization than the other he would get bunch of files about their history with Hyperion. If he asked why Jack killed some guy the ‘Because I can.’ or ‘Hope you aren’t going to be next.’ answers were rather common.

“We don’t have all day.” Jack announced as soon as Rhys came closer.

They got into the elevator and before the door closed he got to wave to his friends.

“You know what is really funny?” Jack pushed the big H button and turned to his companion.

“I don’t think I know.” Rhys answered quickly.

“You think that people around you are your friends. But then boom, you get betrayed. Even if you knew them for a really long time, they just in a few minutes became a complete strangers to you. Funny thing right?”

“I... don’t think it is... I would be probably more hurt than amused in that kind of situation.”

Rhys knew if someone would hear him right there, they would think he was stupid. back talking to Handsome Jack was like buying one-way ticket to Pandora. But he was supposed to tell what he thought, not be ‘like most of those stupid morons who think that if they say enough compliments I’m not going to get mad’. Jack actually chuckled after hearing his answer.

“I forgot how much of a cry baby you are. But since we had a rather tiring month I’m going to leave for now. Besides I’ve already got one surprise waiting for you.”  
Rhys nodded and thanked whoever was listening for not getting thrown into space.

“You got your gun with you, right?”

“Of course. I sleep with it.” He was sure Jack had meant the other kind of sleeping with it when he mentioned about it, but Rhys really felt more secure with it next to bed.

“Good boy. Get it out. You are going to need that.”

They got out on the last floor. The real secretary was nowhere to be found what wasn’t too surprising. During the month there had been already two different woman doing that job. Inside the office, besides new desk standing in the corner of the room, the one Jack had probably promised so time ago but forgotten about while working on that stupid bug, was a kneeling man. His hands were bound behind his back. There was also a guard standing in front of him, making sure he won’t go anywhere. Jack nodded at him and soon they were alone with the prisoner.

“You know why exactly why I wasn’t here before? This little, stupid bandit tried to kill me. It was rather amusing, little guy thinking he could do any damage. The thing is he got past the security, I will personally take care of the person responsible for it. Back to this little friend of ours... You see I need to know you are one hundred percent sure about your investment into this company. And working for me.”

“You want me to kill him.”

Jack patted him on the back.

“Bravo! I know you had your doubts about getting rid of someone you know. But here we have some bandit, one that tried to kill me.”

Rhys looked at his boss steadily. He made a decision month ago. He had no guarantee that Jack wasn’t fucking with him. But what was one life of someone useless enough to get caught during one simple job of killing a normal guy compared to the CEO of the biggest company in the universe? It created some kind of paradox but Rhys didn’t have time to dwell on that. The prisoner tried to use the chance and finish his job but before he could even turn he got three bullets in his back. The shots were loud in the silent room, almost defying. The body fell to the floor with a quiet ‘thump’. Rhys was close enough to get some of the blood on his shirt. Not too much. Just a little spots of dark red. Jack came closer to him and actually hugged him. Only then he noticed how much he was shaking.

“I knew you have that in you. Only a month and you are so good.”

Rhys nodded unconsciously before getting his gun back into its holder. Then he hugged back his boss. He clutched him tightly, afraid he would lose him if he ever let go.

“It’s okay, pumpkin. We will have some free time now, during which I can teach you how to shoot one, but precise bullet.” Jack whispered and started carving his fingers through Rhys’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write something after ep5. I'm just so full of feelings right now.


	3. Everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys didn't really need too much pushing. Jack just stayed by his side and watched him break hismself.

Jack walked Rhys back to the elevator with a hand on his back.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“No. I... I haven’t planned anything.” Rhys answered after a moment.

He felt nothing. An empty space instead of any revulsion or fear. He automatically went into the elevator and looked up on the area near Jack’s face.

“Soooo, I will show up. We have to celebrate, darlin. Just you and me, after such a long month I don’t feel like spending more time with those a-holes.”

“Yeah, sure.” Rhys nodded absently.

Jack beamed at him and clasped his hands.

“I’m gonna call cleaning service. You better change your clothes.”

He turned back to his office and went inside. Rhys stood frozen in spot for a few minutes before pushing the right button. When the door closed, he leaned back against the wall. He started to feel exhausted. It was an early afternoon, most of the workers were on their spots, It took him half of the normal time to get back to his flat. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it into the bin. He looked at it, then got it out. It was one of his nicer ones. He left it on the counter and decided to search how to get blood out of clothes later. He went to the bathroom where he shaded the rest of his clothes. He showered quickly and put on some baggy clothes. He sat on the sofa and curled up. He wanted to sleep for a while. Maybe the rest of his life. He knew he did the right thing. Maybe. He had thought it had been right. At that moment it all had been very easy. Jack’s life against some bandit. After half an hour it wasn’t so clear. That men he had killed, he had family. He had been someone’s son, brother, maybe a father. A human being. He felt a sob going through his body. Than tears started to fall on his face. He laid there, trembling and trying to choke down the sound coming out. A quiet whine left his mouth,

“It’s alright. He, probably, was a lonely man. No one wants a bandit for a husband, right?” He started muttering to himself.

A sob broke through. His mumbling got incoherent.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” He mumbled to himself.

The silence surrounding him was defying. He almost expected to hear another gunshot. After a while he fell asleep.

 

His dream resembled a drug trip. It was full of colours, gunshots and Jack. He felt hot all over, like he was on fire. He couldn’t breathe, it was like he had fire in his lungs. The colours around him swirled and took form of a lying body and Jack standing next to it.

“Common, darling. You are such a good pet. You have done it once, how many times can you do it again?” His features shifted and soon he didn't even look human.

The body of his victim convulsed on the floor. Bright colours erupted from him, surrounding Rhys so he couldn't see anything. Jack started laughing, not stopping when the colour absorbed him. Just before he disappeared under the overwhelming rainbow, he jumped to Rhys’ side. Big, cold hands got hold of his throat.

“Oh sweetheart. There’s no happy ending for you. But it’s your funeral. Let’s keep pretending. How many people are you going to kill to keep the illusion, huh?” The laugh got even lauder.

The ringing coming from somewhere far away accompanied it. It got lauder and lauder until it finally woke Rhys up. He was sprawled over the sofa, he felt too cold compared to the dream feeling. His door buzz ring got his attention and he quickly rose and went to the door. He swayed a little, but caught balance after few steps.

“I’m coming!”

Rhys opened the door without checking who was standing outside. He met Jack’s eyes as surprised to see him as his boss was bewildered by his appearance.

“You okay, kitten? You look like you just had a pretty close meeting with a badass skag or something.”

“Yes, no...” Rhys answered quickly.

His boss raised eyebrows before getting inside the flat. After closing the door he went after him.

“I am fine, there was no close up meetings with any kind of pandorian animals.”

Jack snorted and sat down of the sofa.

“Bring some glasses. We have a thing to celebrate.” He said and raised the champagne he had been holding the whole time.

Rhys decided there had to be something wrong with him since he hadn’t noticed the gif flask before. He moved to the kitchen and looked for some clean glasses. He was more of a beer guy, but he had some made for whisky. He took them, cleaned a little, then went back to Jack. He was surprised by some kind of flush overtaking him. He didn’t know where that strange, hot feeling came caused by seeing his boss sitting comfortable in the middle of his living room. Jack smirked at him what caused Rhys to shudder. It resembled some part of his nightmare, but he didn’t want to dwell on that.

“You coming, pumpkin?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was having a nap when you called. I’m still not awake enough.”

Rhys got closer, but didn’t expect to get pulled into warm lap of the Hyperion’s CEO. Strong arms encircled him, mindfully of the glasses he still held.

“Well, it’s not exactly the best for champagne. It’s not even close to what I normally drink that kind of expensive stuff in, but we will make do.” Jack decided.

He took the glasses from Rhys’ hands and put them on the table. He opened the champagne and poured it. Thanks to modern technology there was no problem with both opening it and making sure it didn’t buzz out. It was one of the biggest brake through of the last century. It belonged to some Russian guy. He put the bottle on the table, took the glasses and leaned back. Only than Rhys found it in himself to change position. He put his legs on the sofa, sitting halfway turned to Jack. He got a full glass in front of his face, which he took quickly. Jack grunted his approval when he started sipping champagne.

“Soo how do you feel? It’s been almost a month, you have made some more or less important decision, killed your first man. Any brilliant thoughts?” He asked while eyeing Rhys.

“I am more of your secretary than second-in-command. Which makes sense, after all I have to know everything about Hyperion before I even get a grasp how to rule it.” The taller man explained as he felt coiling muscles under his legs.

Jack brightened up, after hearing his full opinion. He took a mouthful from his glass and, at the same time, started petting the back of Rhys’ head.

“Pretty and clever. Knew I have a good eye.”

“Besides it helps you to get your job done when you have someone that knows where every file is. Especially since we don’t have them all stocked in computers.” Rhys finished.

“Security is the most important thing when it comes to such a big trades.” Jack remarked but didn’t seem to care about the jab.

“I know, of course. That’s why I am there, so I’m not going to complain.”

At least at loud, while sitting in his boss’ lap crossed Rhys’ mind.

“Smart thing to do. Besides you know you are there not only to A. look pretty, B. hand me some files.”

“Someone has to make you coffee.”

Jack smirked at him.

“You should thank God I like your sassy side, kiddo. You would be in much more trouble if I didn’t.”

“I am in trouble right now?” Rhys looked at him worried.

He had been sure that everything was alright, he did every order exactly as Jack said, remembered what kind of coffee he liked. Probably sensing his internal turmoil Jack laughed.

“Nothing to stress about. Too much. Because it’s just you being an idiot.”

He nuzzled Rhys’ neck, than got closer to his ear. It was weirdly intimate for someone like Jack.

“When the hell did you have your last arm check up? Huh, darlin?”

Rhys froze up while trying to remember a date.

“Let me tell you. Three months ago. It can have so many malefaction that you don’t know about, and you are just sitting here, like everything is all right.”

“I’m... sorry? I just had a really stressful month, and before... I don’t know. It slipped my mind”

Jack almost growled.

“Of course it did. From now on you will have at least three shooting sessions per week and a check up every month. I have already talked to Gen, she is going to take care of you.”

Rhys nodded. He made a note to himself that trainer’s name had something to do with Gen. It was a distraction from teeth nipping his neck. It would be arousing if Jack took his hand from his neck. With its tight

grip he felt like he was going to be choked. He trembled.

“You ok, kiddo?”

“I’m just... a little shaken up. Didn’t sleep well.”

Jack chuckled.

“Poor pumpkin had a nightmare?”

Rhys swallowed. He didn’t expect any sympathy from his boss. It still hurt a little bit.

“It’s fine. Just need a few minutes to get back to myself.”

He got a shrug in return.

“It’s your evening. You look like a big boy to me, but if a bad dream gets to you...”

He was old enough to notice the baiting. Coming from anyone else he might had ignored that. He finished his drink before turning fully to Jack.

“I am fine.” He stated.

While getting closer he felt the hand around his throat tighten its hold. He felt it wholly, but it didn’t start actually choking him. He tried to concentrate on kissing Jack, but it was difficult when his partner stayed annoyingly pliant. It felt like a test, how good he was and if he could bring out any reaction. In the back of his head he still heard that laughter and when the real version of Jack made a little chuck sound he couldn’t help himself and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to do it. He wanted to go back to sleep. To curl up and forget.

“Not bad kiddo. Let daddy show you how to do it properly.”

Rhys opened his eyes comically wide. The hand on the back of his neck guided him even closer and the unresponding lips finally took some action. He got one of the best kisses of his life, filthy, wet and hard. He opened his lips to let Jack in. It wasn’t an option not to. When he finally got to take a breath he felt a little like a crying. His dream was coming true and there he was, feeling sorry for himself. How stupid.

“So you are a princess when it comes to kissing too. I’m not very surprised to tell the truth.”

Rhys licked his lips, they were tingling from the pressure. To his astonishment Jack guided his head down, so he could rest on his chest. It was pretty uncomfortable because of the high difference. With a huff his boss changed their position, so he sprawled across the sofa with Rhys on his chest. It was pretty cozy.

“Sleep it off, kid.” His voice was softer than usual.

Rhys closed his eyes. The hand on his neck stayed there, but started playing with his hair. It was calming. He didn’t want to let it get to him, how many people that hands killed. How many would shed blood because of him? Fortunately he was exhausted enough to fall asleep before he could start over thinking.  
Jack felt the relaxing of muscle on top of him. The kid mumbled something and started taking deep, calm breaths. It may had something to do with crushed sleeping pill he put into his drink while he wasn’t looking. He had a real trouble with sleeping after his first kill too and wanted to spare that trouble his new favorite plaything. It was a true miracle that one stupid moron actually tried to kill him in that perfect moment to get Rhys to kill him. His pumpkin was in a perfect state of mind for a little action. He was perfect during it, just after too. He must had had a breakdown when he got alone. Jack hadn’t want to let him go back in the office, but couldn’t leave it before it got cleaned and properly shut. The sight of trembling, not conscious enough Rhys got to him. It didn’t keep him from ravishing younger man, but made him rethink his earlier plans of fucking his pretty worker. He had decided to leave it for another time. Baby steps.

 

Rhys woke up feeling well rested. He remembered mostly what had happened the night before. He didn’t know how he got from the living room to the bedroom but didn’t complain. The sofa was really bad for his spine. Or would be for Jack, if the man kept him on his chest. That thought brought him back to reality. He was alone in his room. No sign of anyone sleeping next to him, no note. His cyber arm was in a charger, perfectly put in its place. With a sigh Rhys got up. He lost his shirt, but didn’t care to look for it. Bare-chested he wandered into the main room. The glasses were on the table, the champagne next to it. There was also a stick note, probably taken from the fridge.

‘Had a pressing phone. Hope I won’t kill that asshole. See ya at eleven.’

Eleven... Normally they started at six or even earlier. Rhys looked at the clock. It was nine already. It seemed that he had really needed that sleep. With a little shrug he got ready. A quick shower, breakfast. He found a matching socks and shirt. Black, fitted trousers. A quick check up of his hair, washing teeth and he was off. He ignored that nagging feeling. That hollowness when he looked at the spoiled shirt, dirty glasses. Everything was fine.

He got to Jack’s office thirty minutes before eleven. New secretary nodded at him, than let him in. Rhys went past the spot where a day before a living man kneeled in front of him. Everything was fine.

“Pumpkin! You are early. Which is good, I need a little searches.”

“Sure, what exactly?”

 

Rhys didn’t have time for normal launches. His first month was hard because of the amont of work. The next wasn’t so loaded, just as Jack had said. The man himself took most of his free time. He showed Rhys every part of Hyperion, assisted him with shooting lessons, went with him to arm checkups. They were inseparable. Or more like Jack tailing him wherever he went. The funny thing was that he never went anywhere without CEO’s permission. Soon he was used to the constant chatter, flushing after he had heard a complement about his shooting skills. Even his boss showing up on his doorstep every second night wasn’t strange. Sometimes they watched films or just drunk some alcohol. Rhys always found his way into Jack’s lap, more or less conscious. It would all be sweet and heartwarming if not the knowledge that if he ever complained he could get showed into the space. But he got used to it. It was fine. Jack could be actually really sweet, when he wanted to. He didn’t make any sexual move toward his second-in-command. He kissed him from time to time, but it was pretty nice. As breath taking as the first time.

“You with me, pumpkin?” A finger snapping got his attention.

“Yeah, sorry. Just got lost in a thought.”

“Don’t make me laugh. You are breathing and thinking? Wow.”

Rhys rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Jack.”

The CEO snickered.

“You walked into this one. Sooo, what is so interesting that you are ignoring me?”

A tricky question. Bad answer could get him a new pair of bruises on his neck. That was a part of their relationship he didn’t want to think about. If Jack thought that he was lying he didn’t act too nicely. That wasn’t too frequent. Rhys learned how to answer without revealing his true concerns. He thought that they were stupid, would probably be funny for the CEO.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen Vaughn and Yvette. I was wandering how are they...”

“Oh. Well, you can always com them or something. It’s not that hard.”

“You know that normal friends actually do meet up from time to time?”

Jack smirked. Good answer.

“You are just complaining. Anyway, you have time now. I mean this month, not right now. I would feel really offended if you left right now.”

“And leave that delicious coffee? Never.”

There was always a risk that his sassy answer would get a violent response. It was worth it thanks to the smirk adoring Jack’s face.

“You are hurting my feelings, pumpkin.”

“You are right after it.” Rhys assured him with a smile.

It was a good conversation. Not as tricky as some of them.

“But I have something to show you, before you go and meet your nerd grup.”

“Sure.”

They finished drinking coffee, that Rhys had brought from near cafe. Jack was sitting on his big comfy chair, not even looking on the opened files in front of him. He was observing his worker. When Rhys got both cups into the sink next to his own desk, Jack had already found the files he needed. It wasn’t that Hyperion spied on their co-workers. Their talks were recorded by security and if nothing was wrong with them deleted soon after. Those two funny talks Jack restored after deciding he wanted Rhys as his second. At first he had found it funny, after getting to know the man he saw it as a perfect tool to get him fully for himself. To get him to understand that Jack really knew best. 

‘So who are you going to take out next?’ Rhys heard a well known voice.

He hadn’t seen Vasquez in a while and didn’t really feel bad because of the fact.

‘The second assistant. Not too hard. Rhys knows about some of his mistakes, fixed them himself.’

Yvette. Why was she talking to Vasquez? It must had been almost half a year ago. Rhys remembered getting rid of Prious, a clumsy assistant who hadn’t liked one bit. It was nothing big, just another step to get to the top.

‘You know what to do if he tried with anyone bigger.’ Once again Vasquez spoke up.

‘Yeah, yeah. Deal is a deal.’

The call ended. Rhys felt like fainting. She had sold him. His own friend. There was a hand tugging him and soon he was in familiar lap.

“That’s not the end.” He heard.

Another tap, another recording.

‘We had a deal!’

Vaughn. Not him. They were bros. They had been long before coming to Hyperion.

‘Yeah, yeah. But it was before he turned out to be president’s golden boy.’

Rhys started trembling. Both of his friends had made a deal with his nemesis. He clenched fists and jaw clenched painfully.

‘But... You promised...’

“Turn it off.” Rhys commended.

There was steel in his voice. He almost didn’t recognize it himself. Everything was fine. Had been fine. Till it wasn’t. Suddenly he understood Jack, his actions, ways. The man showed him the truth. There was no place to doubt him, trusting him and only him was the right option.

“Oh?” Jack did as he was told, what was pretty surprising.

Before he could say anything more Rhys got to his knees. He stayed there and looked up.

“You... you were right. All this time. I was blind.” Rhys sighted and shook his head. “No. I was stupid. I still got nightmares. But why should I?”

He felt a smile twisting his lips. It had been a last straw. The betrayal.

“Good you came to your senses.” Jack smiled at him.

It was such a lovely smile. Rhys muzzled the lap before him.

“Can I... Can I repay you?”

A chuckle answered him.

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

Rhys got to work. He unzipped trousers, got Jack’s member from yellow briefs. It was soft in his flesh hand. He positioned it in front of his mouth and the head inside. He felt it with his tongue, getting used to the texture, mapping the built of it. Jack sat perfectly still, not making any sound while Rhys moved to the rest. He took a special care of big vein visible on the underside. He kissed it, than licked around it living a great amount of spit. As he got closer he started moving his hand, eased by salvia. The member got half hard thanks to his ministration, but what really got Jack going was when he took care of his balls. Licked them, put a little pressure on them. When he sucked one of them and touched the other with his metal hand, he finally heard some reaction.

“You are good, kiddo.” Accompanied a stiff groan.

Rhys smiled to himself and went back to Jack’s member. He sucked it as far as he could. He didn’t know anything about deepthroating, but did the best he could. He still massaged the balls, heightening the pressure put on them. Finally, after he twisted his tongue around the head and shot Jack dirty look from under his lashes he tasted salty come on his tongue. He swallowed it, trying not to flush when he felt some of it getting outside his mouth. Jack smirked at him, before taking his cock from his mouth.

“Get those clothes off.”

Rhys obeyed quickly. He felt like there had been a switched turned. Or more like he finally found himself after month of wondering alone.

“Come on. Come to daddy.”

He did as he was told. Knees on both sides of Jack, big hands running through his sides. He trembled, but that time from anticipation.

“Such an eager boy.” Jack smirked what earned him a whine.

He avoided touching Rhys’ erection and slapped his ass not so gently. He started playing with pink nipples before him. He sucked on them, pinched them a little. He needed some time to get hard again, to finally fuck his Rhys. Two month it had taken him to modl that pretty, smart boy.

“Please...”

“Please what, Rhysie?”

Another whine. The CEO’s smirk widened when he felt his companion buckling into the touch.

“Easy, sweetheart. Everything good comes with time.”

An answering sound was deliciously high. Jack searched his desk with one hand. When he found what he was looking for, he picked it up and turned his attention back to man in front of him.

“On the desk, kitten. On your front.”

Rhys didn’t need to be told twice. Before laying down he moved the monitor, than showed the papers a little. He looked back to Jack, to check if he didn’t get angry. He was answered with a heated stare. He quickly got on the desk. As a reward he felt his cheeks getting massaged. There was a quiet click and then warm, slick finger got inside of him. He fingered himself during every masturbation, thinking of Jack and his big hands. One finger wasn’t anything hard, but the knowledge it was his boss doing it really got him moaning.

“Seems like someone has some experience.” Jack mused before twisting his finger.

Soon he added another. Sweet sounds coming from Rhys, if not the sight only, got his erection back. He didn’t stretch him too much after adding the third finger. He wanted him to feel it. When he took them off Rhys let out a huff of disappointment.

“Easy there. We are just getting started.”

He wasn’t laying. While he started fucking him on the desk, soon after getting inside Rhys, Jack moved them to the comfy chair. He just sat there, making his second do all the work. Not to let him fall into routine he made a quick thrust up every few seconds. Every time it turned loud breaths into high moans. Rhys felt his orgasm approaching. He knew he could come just from that, he managed coming without touching his cock a few times. One quick thrust on Jack’s side and he was done. he clenched uncontrollably, letting out his boss’ name and he was gone. He felt Jack also coming not too long after him.

“You okay?”

Rhys got comfortable, letting Jack’s cock stay in him for a while longer.

“Everything is fine. I will just need a little bit of your help.” He answered.

“With what exactly pumpkin?” There was a knowing smirk on Jack’s face.

“Just taking care of some unfortunate problems.”

After all everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking if it all makes any sense. I mean Jack's approach. He is both manipulating and chaotic bastard. And clever. And I think that Rhys knows what is going on. He just stopped caring.


	4. Of plans and tailors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys makes plans.

The Plan wasn't very difficult. Jack seemed pretty impressed by both simplicity and cruelty of it.

“Not like I don’t believe in you, Pumpkin but this is brilliant. It’s like I’ve planned it myself.”

Rhys preened under the praise. It had taken him a whole evening to create his perfect revenge plan. It would take time, but the final conclusion was going to be beautiful. Both Yvette and Vaughn wanted to rise in the ranks of Hyperion. They had promised themselves that if one of them got up the rest would follow. Since Rhys got Jack’s attention they had been expecting to get at least a higher pay. So he was going to do the simplest of things. He was going to make them believe that soon they would get better paid job, maybe even become one of the managers. He was going to make them wait, rise their expectation, watch as they make plans about what they would do with all that money. Maybe even encourage them to buy something big, expensive. And then, finally, he would leave them on Pandora. Just like that, they were going to wake up in the middle of the desert. He thought about living a message with them. He would thank them for getting him where he was, helping him with his enemies. And mainly for showing him who could he really trust.

“It’s only fair that I repay them.” Rhys shrugged with a small smile.

“The part I like most is that you are going to let them live. At first I thought it was because you don’t have guts to kill them. But as I look at you I think I get it.”

“They should know who defeated them.”

Jack chuckled while shaking his head.

“You are just too precious. While still looking like some poorly paid newbie, you know how to solve problems in Hyperion way.” Jack leaned back in his chair.

“I wouldn’t have done it if they didn’t make me. They are... They were my friends. But I’m not going to just stand here and pray not to wake up to a shotgun put to my head because they have told someone where I live.”

Rhys was sitting on the other side of the desk. He was looking Jack in the eye without flinching. He was leaning forward, with his elbows on the desk. He looked good. He felt empty, like all of his emotions had been destroyed by information he had got day before. But there was a smile on his face. He may had felt bad, but it was still better than all he had went through after killing that bandid. He had a purpose. Slowly having something to do helped him forget about who he was going to dump, why he was doing that. There was no nightmares after evening full of work and planning.

“Good decision. Do you know why I’m going to purge that stupid planet of all of the bandits?”

Jack didn’t want an answer but stopped talking when Rhys spoke up.

“Because one day they would come here. You want to kill them before they kill us.”

“Bravo, kitten!” Jack smirked. His white teeth made him look predatory in a dim lights of a office. “Believe me, I have been betrayed enough times to know it sucks. But I can tell you one thing. You got a chance I’ve never got. You know about it before they have finally stabbed you in the back. You can have your revenge without even leaving your house.”

Rhys nodded. Right than he didn’t know if he would find strength in himself to do something to Vaughn or Yvette after they would betray him. If he would even be alive until then. Jack could change his mind about him in a few seconds. But having a plan made him feel good. He had a purpose in the moment when everything he had believed in crumbled.

“But it will take time. I don’t want to disturb any of our work.” Rhys changed a topic. “From what I’ve read we have some deal to make on Pandora.”

Jack waved his hand toward the bookcase full of old files.

“Find me info about Hollow Point. From what I’ve heard our seller is from there. 

Rhys got up and walked toward the bookcase. He scanned the papers, all of them had a code that only contained their name. After looking through a pile where he had put file about places on Pandora he finally found one about the city in a cave. He quickly turned and went back.

“You have to buy yourself some nicer clothes. I don’t want to go anywhere with you and later listen how poor we are that not even my direct employee can’t buy well-made shirt.”

Rhys noticed the lack of name for his job. It could mean two things. Either Jack didn’t know what to call him since he was as much of second-in-command as a secretary or didn’t want to waste his breath. He nodded and handed Jack the file about Hollow Point.

“ Hm. Another garbage can. When has it been updated?”

Rhys moved to his side and once again scanned the code.

“ Three months ago. There have been a Vault Hunter spotted near it.”

“ So it’s valid. Or as valid as any info from Pandora can be. If someone tells you there isn’t a chance to meet any skag near your landing place, don’t believe them. Once second there’s none, the next there is a whole pack. The only advantage is that you can kill whoever told you that.”

“ Who are we going to make a deal with?” He tried not to show his impatience.

“ Woman called Valory. I’m sure she is going to send one of her thugs. I would probably do the same, but as a paying part of our deal I’m not going to send anyone too stupid with ten million dollars. Or anyone too clever.”

Rhys looked up from the file. His face was uncomfortable close to Jack’s.

“ Ten million? What the hell are we buying? A new made Vault key?”

Jack turned to him, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“ And wouldn’t you like to ?”

Before Rhys could answer his lips were caught in a kiss. He was a little bit annoyed by it, but played along. He patiently waited till they parted.

“ That’s why I’m asking.”

Jack started laughing.

“ Your comeback are just getting better and better, Kiddo.”

It meant he wouldn’t get any straight answer. Rhys sighed, but accepted that.

“ So what do you want me to do with it?”

“ At first I thought about sending you there, getting us that expensive shit. Maybe even make you take that nerd friends of yours. No one would pay attention to his screaming if you decided to kill him. But...”

Rhys held his breath. He actually didn’t want to go to Pandora. He wasn’t too good with shooting, maybe his talking skills would save him from getting to know some bandit too well. He wasn’t going to risk it. But if Jack wanted him to he would do it, there was no other way.

“ I’ve seen how bad you got after killing that one guy. You wouldn't survive out there an hour, princess. I’m going to send Willhelm. Would go there myself, but I’m not yet sure you won’t fuck up everything while I’m gone.”

Rhys exiled.

“ Yeah, sure....”

“ But right now I want you to do something important. Bring me some coffee. Than we will talk about what exactly you are going to do.”

It was nothing special to get send out in the middle of their conversation. It probably was supposed to make him feel anxious about what was going to come. It was doing a pretty good job.

 

“ Double mocha latte, please.” Rhys asked while looking over crowd.

There weren't too many people. Not the usual Hyperion launch crowd. Since it was two weeks before Christmas everyone was trying to finish their projects so they could back to their home planets sooner. He hadn’t noticed any familiar face for what he was glad.

“ Sir. Your coffee.”

Rhys looked back to a barista.

“ Yeah, thank you.”

While getting anything for Jack he didn't have to pay, even for his own orders. At first he had been a little bit thrown off by it. Both that and not paying a whole price during lunch hadn’t seemed right to him, especially when he had got a higher pay. But after some time, during which he had heard whispered insults, noticed all that envy looks, it stopped concerning him. He went to a elevator without looking anyone in a eye. Jack was waiting for him. It wasn’t a good idea to make him wait. When he got into the lift he heard someone calling his name. Some guy from accountancy was running toward him. He stopped the closing doors and let the worker in.

“Thank you, sir. I’ve some notes Jack has asked for.”  
It was weird. If anyone needed something to do with Jack they sent a message, a quick note. If the big boss wanted anything he would send Rhys for it.

“Yeah, sure.”

Before pressing the big H button he checked his holster. The gun was there, as it was supposed to. When they got to the top floor he lead the worker in with a fake smile.

“I’m back.” He exclaimed.

Jack was when he had left him. When he looked up there was a smirk on his face but it quickly changed into a scowl.

“What the hell is this guy doing here?”

Rhys shrugged and got to stand by his side. He handed him coffee and looked curiously at sweating worker.

“I'm supposed to give you this file.” The man mumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. Do you need an invitation? Just leave it here.” Jack waved over his desk like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The worker nearly run to it and put down the files. He left while trying to save last of his dignity.

“What was that about?” Rhys raised his eyebrow.

“Didn't want you to go on a rampage if you met your BFF there. Well, without me to film it. Besides it's nothing too important. And while I know you are good with that useless shit this time you had more important stuff to do.”

Making the plan about destroying his best friends did seem kind of important. Especially for Jack, who acted like bringing Rhys to the ‘Dark side’ was one of his main hobbies.

Rhys reminded himself to rewatch that trilogy again.

“Okay. So what do you want me to do?” He changed the topic.

The worker incident had almost made him forget about the oncoming job.

“Well, princess, your job is simple. You will be supervising everything that Wilhelm does. I’m going to update you a little, so you will have a direct access to his own gadgets. You will write about most important stuff, because as you may have noticed, I don’t have time to watch hours and hours of going through the desert. If you find something amiss you will inform me immediately. I want you to report every day. The mission starts in a two days. Any questions?” Jack looked up from computer’s screen and looked at Rhys with raised eyebrows.

“No, I don’t think... Wait, who will be helping you with all of the paper stuff?”

Jack smirked widely. It seemed like he had something very funny to say.

“Pumpkin, do you remember what I’ve told you about that files?”

“That they are only on paper, because they are too valuable.”

“Well, they are. But since I’ve designed most of Hyperion defences myself there’s no way anyone could get through that. And only I can access anything behind that defences.”

Rhys took a deep breath, tried to swallow a growing lump in his throat. All of his work was for nothing. That codes he had seen on the files were probably scanned ages ago and now a digital copy of any sheet of paper was behind it. He had spent hours making sure everything was in order, that he could get Jack whatever he wanted the fastest way possible.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I haven’t made you do it just for fun. It was funny to see you all excited about some stupid papers, but that’s not it. Mostly. Since I know that looking at someone just riding through the desert isn’t the most thrilling thing I’m also giving you a second task. Read through all of that files, but this time you will have it stocked in your brain. You are going to remember everything.. Right now you have it all put in a right places. It will be easier to find connection between every trade or alliance with other company. You will learn about Hyperion. If I want something you are going to say it off top of your head. It won’t be too hard, even for you.”

Rhys nodded. There was nothing else he could do. Jack had a good explanation, like always. Besides he had tried not to think about the files he had read. He wasn’t supposed to.

“Sooo, since I think everything is clear and I’ve got my coffee I want you to do something for me.”

“Yes?”

“Go to some tailor or something. I can’t stand looking at you, you are wearing the same shirt you did two days ago. That’s gross.”

“I washed it!” Rhys looked up scandalized.

Before he could say anything else Jack caught his arm and pulled him closer. Even though, thanks to his boss sitting and their natural high difference, he was actually taller, he felt small and fragile while standing between Jack’s tights.

“Hm. Doesn’t smell so bad. Still, since I’ve already put that money on your account, you are going shopping. I will find you after I program that little update for your brain.”

And just like that Jack let him go. It was a sign that he should move, just do what he had been ordered. So he did, his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t know if he hoped that that little update would give him access to Hyperion’s private date or he dreaded it. While putting everything in order he had looked through every file. They were so many of them and Jack wanted him to be able to know their placement immediately so he didn’t have time to look through them too closely. Suddenly it was going to be his job. Knowing everything about Hyperion meant knowing everything about Jack. Rhys just wandered what did he get himself into. He left the office and headed toward the elevator. During the ride he checked clothes shops on the station. They were a lot of them, since most of the employees left Helios only once or twice a year. Finally he chose one of the expensive ones. While going there he started wandering about the files that the worker had brought. Come to think about it, Jack had been too not interested about it. Rhys didn’t want to exaggerate things, but it seemed like his boss had some kind of secret he didn’t want him to know about. It wasn’t so strange, after all Jack didn’t tell anyone about his plans, but keeping something secret particularly from Rhys made him feel a little bit special.

“Sir. Can I help you?” His thoughts were disturbed by a pleasant voice.

He was standing in front of the shop he had decided to go to. Falling so deep into his own thoughts was dangerous. He made a note to himself not to do it again. Only than he realized that once again he was ignoring person standing before him.

“Ah, yes. Yes, you can. Sorry, got a little lost in my head. I came here for a few suits.”

He felt the shopkeeper looking at him funnily.

“Well, come inside than. I have to take measurements.”

He followed the man back inside. The room he found himself in was a little bit crowded. There were a lot of sample suits and materials he could chose from. In the middle there was a pedestal, the only piece of furniture without anything on it.

“Please, stand over there.” The tailor nodded toward it.

Rhys stood where he was supposed to. Suddenly he felt really uncomfortable. He was in a center of attention, alone with a man he barely knew. Maybe he was a little bit paranoid but he felt threatened, standing where anyone could see him.

“Could you take off your shirt?”

Once again his thoughts were disturbed by the tailor. Rhys followed the instruction and handed him his shirt. He did feel suspicious about it, before realizing how badly fitted his clothes were. Well, by normal standards they were all right, but after spending some time with Jack he did notice the difference between ‘all right’ and ;good’. Even though the man didn’t exactly care about what he was wearing, he was very particular about Hyperion dress code. He often made comments about it during lunch hours.

“Stand straight.”

Rhys looked up at the man in front of him. He was in his forties, but didn’t look too bad. Rhys felt meter on his spine.

“How fitted do you want it to be, sir?”

Jack would probably want as fit as it could be.

“Very well fitted.” Rhys answered.

It may have been not very precise but the tailor didn’t ask any more questions. Rhys looked down on his stomach. It was even sunken than before. He had always been slim, but all the stress he had went through had taken its toll on him. A thought came to him. There weren’t any overweight people on Helios. Rhys thought it was caused by all that rivalry. If someone showed his weakness, than others would exploit it. So everyone tried to be fit, sophisticated and ruthless. Or at least look like they were.

“Hands up.”

The man went around him and checked the width of his chest. WHen he finished and went to note the measures, a the door opened. Jack went inside and did a double over when he noticed Rhys.

“ Nice, kitten.” He told him with a smirk before turning toward the tailor. “ I will mail you want I want for him. You can choose colors, you are better on this shit than I am.”

The man nodded. He didn’t look to scared of Hyperion boss, but he did seem rather uncomfortable.

“ Would you mind taking off your trousers?” He asked Rhys after handing back his shirt.

Jack snickered and made some comment about Rhys being actually overeager for it. While ignoring the blush, he got his trousers off.He tried not to look too embarrassed while his boss leered over him. The rest of taking the measurements went rather quickly. By the end Rhys felt a little bit like dying thanks to Jack’s commentary.

“ Who should I charge for this order?”

Rhys felt rather impressed by the tailor. Asking Jack something like that was dangerous.

“ This little princess, of course. He did get higher pay for something.”

They left the shop as soon as Rhys get back into his clothes.

“You need a lot more than that, but right now I don’t feel like standing and doing nothing for few hours. Besides I’ve got something for you.”

Surprisingly they didn’t go to the office. They used another elevator and headed to the living area of Helios. Rhys had to admit that just standing with Jack, in silence, wasn’t so bad. His boss radiated heat and didn’t say anything when his employee leaned on him a little. When Rhys raised his head he even noticed a little smile on his face.

“Okey, we are here. Common, pumpkin.”

When the doors opened there was no corridor in front of them. It seemed like the whole floor was one apartment. It was spacious, the whole wall in front of them was made out of glass. The space behind it looked both terrifying and beautiful. Jack went out of the lift and headed towards the couch in the middle of the room. Rhys followed, but couldn’t help looking around. On the left there was an open kitchen, which didn’t look as anyone ever used it. When he got further inside he noticed that room only got more larger. There was no wall separating bedroom from the rest of the flat. The king sized bed was placed on a platform which was only slightly higher than the rest of the floor. Not too far from it there were doors leading to a room behind the kitchen.

“Rhyzie?”

Turning right Rhys noticed a big TV and Jack looking at him with impatience written all over his face.

“You can stare at it all you want after we finish. Come here.”

He followed the order without even thinking about it. He sat next to Jack and tried not to flinch when the man got too close to his port.

“Easy there, kiddo. I’ve explained everything. Not going to do it again.”

“ Yes, of course. But…” Before he could end the sentence Jack plugged in a drive.

There was nothing like getting new date updated into your brain. It was a strange, electrifying feeling. Rhys screwed his eyes shut, tried to ignore all that extra data running around his brain. When he finally opened his eyes he had to close all kind of pop ups. SOme of them asked for permission, which he granted without even thinking about it. Others were just informations about the changes that had already been made.

“ So, how is it?” He heard Jack’s voice.

It came from a very far away. He couldn’t help feeling sluggish and unfocused. There was so much going inside his head that even breathing seemed to difficult. When he finally came to himself he was  
no longer sitting on the couch. He was curled up on it, with a big, fluffy blanket tucked over him.

“So you finally joined us in a living world. So how is it?”

Even though Jack seemed to care about him enough not to kick him out while he was unconscious, he sounded more like a kid waiting for a christmas present rather than concerned adult.

“ I’m getting used to it.” Rhys answered.

It was mostly true. He knew how to use his Echo-eye pretty well, but getting through all that new info was overwhelming. In a good way at least.  
“ So can you check some stuff for me? Like, I don’t know, some stupid Pandora flower?”

Before Rhys could answered the window with the information he was supposed to look for popped up. The scary thing was he hadn’t wanted it to show up. He hadn’t send any kind of command toward his eye. Jack saw his terrified face and chuckled.

“ There one more thing that this little update have given you. Or more like given me. You react to my command immediately. Isn’t that just great, sweetheart? No more knives in a back. No more friends betraying any of us. It’s just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about suits. So forgive me for making all this shit up. Thanks for all of the comments, they really help me with finally getting down to work~


	5. Chapter 5

Rhys opened his mouth, but couldn’t find worlds to express his feelings. It was something between shock, fear and anger. He had made a bargain with a Devil when he agreed to work with Jack. But it had been his own choice. Even though he had been manipulated, it had been him who was making decisions.

“ Hey, you okay? I really hope that I didn’t waste my time. Making that kind of program takes a while. Even for a genius like me.”

Rhys raised to a sitting position.

“ Why?”

“ What ‘why’?”

Jack looked annoyed. He was still waiting for an answer to his own question.

“ Why did you do this to me? I would tell you anything you wanted.” Rhys felt like screaming.

He knew it wouldn’t be the best idea, even when Jack was in a good mood. Expressing his feelings out loud had never been good way of dealing with the CEO.

“ Kiddo… I hope it’s a rhetorical question. You can’t be that stupid.”

It wasn’t the insult that made tears well up in his eyes. He felt betrayed once again.

“ Are you going to cry? Really?”

Rhys closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his lungs filled with much needed air he felt the holster was still in its place. He opened his eyes and took out the gun at the same time. He pointed it toward Jack’s head.

“ What the… What the hell are you doing?”

“ You are going to take everything from me, aren’t you? You and this job. My friends, my clothes, my own tastes. Even my free will.”

He felt broken. Like he had been waiting for a long time to finally snap. And when he finally did there was no turning back.

“ Princess, Rhys. You are overreacting. Put the gun down and let’s talk, okay?”

“ About what? How stupid I am? Or what do you want me to do?”

Jack sighed. It’s not like he hadn’t expected some kind of protest from Rhys. But the reaction he got was, at least for him, surprising.

“ No. We are going to talk about why you shouldn’t point a gun toward my face. There’s a lot of reasons for that.”

Rhys felt something akin to doubt. Maybe Jack did have a reason for all of that. Maybe he had just been playing one of his games, only to reveal his true purpose after a while. It seemed just like him.

“ You will overpower me.”

“ No, I won’t. And notice that I’m not using the update against you even now. I’ve installed it for safety of us both.”

“ You don’t trust me.”

“ I don’t trust myself to trust you.”

Rhys lowered his gun a little. He was pointing toward Jack’s chest. He no longer felt like he was going to burst into tears. Instead he was empty. He wanted to go home and come back next day like nothing had happened. But he had learnt that his wishes didn’t come true. Not without a price. So he looked at Jack and waited till he elaborated. If he didn’t get a good answer, he was going to kill him. The CEO seemed to know that. He looked serious.

“I don’t trust people. Never. But I like you. And I don’t want to have to kill you when I get a feeling you are no longer trustworthy. I know you won’t betray me. I know you will do everything for Hyperion. But I am pretty paranoid, I admit. And I don’t want you to become a victim of my paranoia. I can finally trust you completely. No more games. And I promise I won’t use it to make you do anything you don’t want to. Instead I can make sure you don’t fuck up anything when I’m gone. I can make sure you are safe. Believe me or not, but I came to care about you.”

“ So it has other options.” Rhys concluded.

“ Yeah. I can see what you can see. And contact you without anyone noticing. And track you down wherever you are. Once again I promise not to use any of this to hurt you. Well maybe if you want to, than I may consider it.”

There was some kind of solace in knowledge that he wouldn’t be making his decisions alone. That there would be someone to help him.

“ You haven’t told me about it before. About all of its functions. You fucking knew that I wouldn’t agree.”  
Once again he was left with no choice. Or rather with an impossible choice. If he didn’t kill Jack right there and then, there would be no other chance of getting away from him. Rhys tried to imagine how he would feel in his place. After being betrayed more than twice, wouldn’t he need some kind of safeguard in order to trust anyone again?

“ How can I trust you? You got your insurance. Where’s mine?”

Jack frowned. He hadn’t thought about that.

“ You want me to be your slave. I can follow your instructions.” Rhys continued.

“ I feel there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

“ But I know you are not going to make decisions that are the best for me. You are concerned only about yourself and Hyperion.” Who would had thought that holding your boss on a gunpoint would make him so bold. “ And I understand that. So you are going to make a change in that update you have given me. I will look over your shoulder while you will be doing that. I will be notified when you start watching. And I will be able to shut you out.”

“ I’ve got two questions. Why should I do that and can I leave other features?”

Rhys smiled. His eyes were cold, almost expressionless, but he finally felt something. For the first time in his life he felt powerful. Jack was going to listen to him. It could mean only one thing, the big bad CEO cared about him and his trust. He probably hadn’t thought about the consequences or just hadn’t expected them. It was a thing about him, he always thought that people would just follow him, without questions.

“ Because I am the only person you can really trust. And even though you don’t want anyone to notice, you already do. So if I shoot you right now, you won’t trust me anymore. Or be dead, but let’s not talk about that option. If you don’t do what I ask for, I won’t trust you. And believe me, you will feel my disappointment. About the second question: yes, you can. They are reasonable enough.”

“ Are you threatening me?”

Rhys laughed. He couldn’t help himself.

“ You are asking about my worlds or my gun?”  
Jack looked at him strangely. Finally he sighed.

“ Okay, we will do it your way. But don’t think too much of it.”

A small victory. Rhys decided that he would have his revenge for what Jack had done. Not right then and nothing so dramatic as taking his life. Something smaller, small enough not to destroy their relationship, but big enough to sting. He lowered his gun, but didn’t put it back to its holster.

“ We are going to change it right now.”

Jack nodded and took a tablet laying on a table. Rhys handed him the drive. He got up to lean against the chair that Jack was sitting on. He observed every move his boss made, just as he had promised. Once upon a time he wouldn’t trust someone who had tried to control him completely. Now he even welcomed the concept of having someone to lean on in every situation. He was just so exhausted. The Plan to get back on Yvette and Vaughn didn’t change how much their betrayal had hurt him. He tried to ignore the fact he should add Jack to the list. But after spending so much time with the man he almost expected something like that. It scared him a little, being so accepting towards Jack’s crimes.

“ Are you angry with me?” Rhys mused aloud.

Jack didn’t stop rewriting the code but looked pretty thoughtful when he finally answered.

“ No. I don't think I am.”

It was a relief.

“ You could almost say we have just resolved our first lover’s spat.”

His boss froze. Rhys raised his eyebrows, surprised by that kind of reaction. Jack started trembling, before he laughed out loud.

“ So that’s how you think of us? Like we are lovers or boyfriends? Oh, kiddo...”

Before he could add some more hurting worlds once again there was a gun against his skull.

“ Should I remind you what are you doing right know? When was the last time you changed your decision because it might hurt someone’s feelings?”

Jack just shrugged, but still giggled a little while he was changing the code. He finished quickly and handed back the drive.

“ This time you are not getting a blanket.”

Rhys almost smiled, before plugging in the drive. He didn’t react as strongly as he had before. He felt dizzy and had to accept some changes, but soon he was looking clearly at the back of Jack’s head. He moved back to the sofa and sat in front of the man.

“ Since all is good and clear we move to more pleasurable topics.” Rhys decided and put the gun back to its holster.

Jack looked at him with a smile. It was kind of creepy to see him actually smiling.  
“ You really are something else, aren’t you princess?”

Rhys shrugged but looked right into his eyes.

“ I’ve killed a man, been betrayed by my best friends and had sex with my psychopathic boss. I think being normal is a little bit out of question for me.”

Rhys picked up the blanket. He put it around his shoulders and curled up on the couch.

“ Are you going to sit there whole evening?”

Jack looked actually amused. He moved from his chair and moved to sit next to Rhys. When he settled down he got a warm body leaning against him.

“ So now we are going to cuddle like a good couple?” He still didn’t sound murderous what Rhys took as a good sign.

“ Now you can show me every other option you had installed into my brain.”

Jack sighed dramatically. Then he picked up the tablet and opened an application named ‘Rhyzie’.

 

Rhys hadn’t stayed with Jack during that night. Their relationship had stayed mostly the same. For the outsiders at least. The whole gun pointing and the revelation that in his own, not healthy way Jack cared about his employee had changed their dynamics. There was more smiling than shouting for example. It had also something to do with a scene that Jack came across one day. For the last week most of his time Rhys had spend on reading files, so they hadn’t seen each other too much. So he was surprised when he got back from lunch to find his second-in-command standing in the middle of the office with a dead body in front of him.

“ What’ve happened?”

Rhys looked up and waved to him.

“ Good morning. He was trying to get some info about our last deal from me. I told him that office should be empty right now. He has been so eager to get here.”

Jack nodded with understanding. He came to stand next to Rhys before kissing him.

“ So when we got here I’ve showed him a few things.”

The CEO still marveled about his own genius. Picking up some unimportant worker happened to be one of the best decisions he had made.

“ And who is going to clean up this mess?” He asked with a smirk.

“ I’ve already called your secretary to take care of this.”

Truly a great decision.

“ And I’ve got a few questions about the files.”

Jack nodded and they moved to his desk. While he sat on big, yellow chair, Rhys leaned against the desk.

“ The vault we are looking for right now. The vault of the Traveler, right?”

“ You know the answer. Don’t waste my time, kid.”

He still had a lot to do and even though it was nice to have Rhys by his side, he simply had too much work to sit idly.

“ Yeah, so that people on Pandora should have a key to it. How do you want to use a key when the keyhole is on the other side of the galaxy, than right next to you and that once again hundreds kilometers away?”

“ By getting him here. And ‘how’ is a really funny thing. You remember Atlas?”

“ You destroyed them.”

“ Well, not me. One of the vault hunters did, but I like to think that I had my part in it. Anyway they were looking for that vault too. And guess what? They actually have found a way to get it into a right place.”

“ And we know how to do it too?”

“ Why should we trouble ourselves with that? We only have to find their device. It takes less money than making a whole new project designed to creat it step by step.” Jack explained.

“ And how are we going to find this device?”

Rhys felt doubtful about whole vault operation. It seemed to easy to get all that loot by simple finding some deserted Atlas facility and making a deal with bandits. Besides any contact with anyone from Pandora had never turned out to be good for anyone.

“ I’ve already sent a team to search for facilities. You should have some info about it on your drive.”

Rhys quickly checked his database. Indeed there was everything about new scout group on Pandora.

“ So that’s all you’ve wanted?”

Rhys shook his head.

“ Wilhelm is reaching the destination. The deal should take place in a few hours.”

“ Okay. Go, take a break. Contact me as soon as he finds the place.”

Jack shooed his employee away. He still had a deal with Jackobs to make. Rhys left. There was a cleaning team leaving an elevator. He nodded to one of them and went inside the lift. He got down to cafeteria. He send a memo to Yvette and Vaughn to meet him there. It had been too long since they had spend time together. Too long for a normal friends. He couldn’t show them that he knew about their betrayal. When he got out of the elevator he started looking for some free table. Other employees looked a little bit scared when they saw him. Not as terrified as they did while seeing Jack, but still some of them got really pale. He finally found a free spot and sat down. He didn’t have to wait long. Soon enough his friends showed up.

“ Hey, there. How is ‘being the second-in-command of the CEO of the biggest company in the galaxy’ going?” Vaughn asked him with a smile.

“ Judging by your clothes rather good.” Yvette added with a smile.

They were only teasing him but he couldn’t help tensing.

“ Yeah, pretty well. Jack was insulted by my wardrobe so he changed it.”

“ I wish someone has been insulted by my wardrobe so much that they would change it like that.” Yvette mused aloud.

Rhys shrugged. He liked his new clothes, but still had all of the old ones. There were times when he didn’t have to look like a complete boy toy.

“ Have you heard about Vasquez?” Vaughn piped in.

“ No... Something bad happened to him?” He couldn’t help the hopeful tone of voice.

“ Well, he hasn’t been fired. Few days ago ha was made a janitor.”

Rhys chuckled. It was like a dream come true.

“ Everyone gets what they deserve and all that.” He concluded.

“ So what have you done to get that?”

They were joking with him, like a good friends they were supposed to be. Unfortunately he knew it was all an act and he just smile instead of laughing, like he used to. Vaughn noticed his lack of proper reaction and frowned.

“ You okay, bro?”

“ Yeah. Just still thinking about job. Working with Jack means that you never really stop working.”

Yvette nodded with understanding.

“ I was on a meeting which he supervised. It was terrible for everyone, besides him of course. From what I’ve heard they had been getting ready for that meeting for almost two weeks. One of the assistants almost fainted from lack of sleep. He had been making last changes to presentation to make it perfect. He was scared that Jack would kill him, if there was any kind of mistake”

“ He is a perfectionist. “ Rhys agreed.

The only time Jack wanted messy was in his bed. They had a few encounters in his boss’s apartment and had made use of that big bed.

“ It’s not half that bad when you work with him. Besides I’ve got some good news for you two.” He changed the topic.

“Oh? What is it? Another Finger-gun tournament?” Yvette raised her eyebrows.

“ Hey... They are cool. Don’t talk about them like they aren’t.”

Rhys chuckled and raised his hand.

“ Easy there. It’s not another tournament. I’ve heard from Jack that they are changes coming. Some of higher-ups are going to find another job.” He explained.

“ Technically you are one of them.” Vaughn noticed.

Rhys looked at him with a frown. He didn’t the sound of it. Almost like they were waiting for him to slip. When he noticed a smile on his friend’s face, he decided he was a little bit paranoid.

“ You know any details?” Yvette prodded.

“ Nothing much. From what I’ve gathered Jack wants to go through this year results, see how they compare to others and then decide.”

“ Well, it’s still good to know beforehand. Thanks, buddy.” Vaughn patted his back.

“ No problemo.”

Yvette looked at him expectantly.

“ Beside job offers, you have nothing to tell us about working with him. Really?”

“ Well... There are some tales you probably would kill to hear.”

“ Let’s skip the killing part. Tell us.”

So he did. He told them about them about that time when he knocked over a cowboy hat and almost got killed for it. Or how Jack almost fired him for bringing pumpkin latte instead of his usual one. He even made some impressions.

“ And he gets like really quiet. And believe me, it’s bad when he gets quiet. This man loves the sound of his voice. Anyway, he looks up from his drink, stares at me like I’m the strangest thing on this station. ‘What the hell is this?’ He asks me. I’m just standing there, trying not to giggle, be professional and everything. ‘Your coffee, ser.’ He looks me up and down. ‘You... you are going to drink this monstrosity. After you go back and bring me really coffee. Right now!’ He gets a little red while talking. So I leave as fast as I can not to anger him further. Anyway when I get back there’s cup of pumpkin latte on my desk and Jack acts like nothing happened. Even now when I mention that he gets deaf and doesn’t answer.” Rhys ended his story with a little smile.

It was after all a fond memory. Sometimes he forgot how short he had been working with Jack. So much had happened that it seemed a lot longer. Both Vaugh and Yvette were laughing, but they looked surprised.

“ So he doesn’t spent his whole day on making threats towards you.”

Rhys shook his head.

“ If you sum it up it is one hour per day.” He shrugged.

“ Thanks to you it’s getting better and better out here. Less people die and all that.”

“ But if they do... It’s getting more artistic.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ The last time he has beaten someone to death was about two weeks ago. But it wasn’t a simple beating. He made a pattern of bruises, they almost looked like rose petals.”

Rhys froze. He hadn’t known about any of it.

“ And why did he kill that guy?”

“ Something to do with staring at his stuff.”

Probably the man they were talking about was a technician that had helped Rhys some time ago. He hadn’t known that Jack even noticed that.

“ Well, this is Jack that we are talking about. Pretty possessive and psychotic guy.”

“ Yeah, but I don’t think he was talking about some equipment.” Yvette stated.

Rhys felt heat rising into his cheeks.

“ I have no idea what are talking about.” He stood up quickly. “ I have some things to look into.”

He got away quickly while trying to ignore his friends’ comments. He went to his second office. There he had been spending most of his time for the last few weeks. There was a huge screen, which contained every information about Wilhelm’s progress he needed. It would take an hour for him to reach the destination. Rhys send Jack a reminder so he wouldn’t start any important project before the time came. He turned on the relay.

" How are things going down there?" He asked.

‘ Nothing is happening. I had to take care of some bandits, but that’s hardly a problem...’ Wilhelm answered.

His voice was overcome by static.

" Okay. Tell me when you get there."

Rhys turned off the microphone. He started looking for any connection problems that might had caused disturbance. He fixed one little problem caused by wrong placement of a satellite. He changed its coordination and started going through new info on his drive.

‘I’m ten minutes from the destination.’ He heard after a while.

He turned the microphone back on.

“I’m getting Jack.”  
He send a short message to the CEO. He checked once again the connection. Everything was fine.

“ I’m here, kiddo.” He heard.

‘ I’m in the city, boss.’

“ Good.” He stood next to Rhys. “Move over.”

The man stood up and looked around for another chair. He didn’t get to move, since Jack got him into his lap.

“ Start the visual transmission.”  
On an instance they could see the road and buildings on the screen. Wilhelm stopped a car and got out. He looked around, but when he couldn’t see the place he was supposed to meet their seller he went to one of a bandits.

‘ Where can I find the World of Curiosities?’ He asked.

Man didn’t look to eager to help.

‘ You are some Hyperion scum. After all you have done, why should I help you?’

An info about defense system turning on.

‘ Easy there. He is a Vault hunter.’ Someone outside of Wilhelm’s field of vision spoke up.

“ They have someone with a common sense out there. We should bomb that place when we finish our business there.” Jack stated.

Rhys got more comfortable on his lap and didn’t comment. The same thought had come to his mind.

‘ It’s right there. You can find the front door on the other side.’  
Wilhelm nodded and went back to the car. He rode around the building and found the big banner with ‘World of the Curiosities’ on it.

‘ I’m going in’ He stated.  
Jack made a sound of acknowledgment. He started stroking Rhys’ hair, like he was some kind of cat. The second-in-command didn’t say anything, too focused on controlling all of the additional info about the environment he got. He looked for any sign of an ambush. As Wilhelm got further into the building more bizarre appeared.

“ Stop. I know this guy.” Jack said suddenly.

There was a strange man with a lab coat.

“ Dr. Naka-something.”

‘ He’s got his Hyperion ID.’ Wilhelm noticed.

“ Take it. I don’t want to have some bandit using it to get on Helios.”

The Vault Hunter did as he was told. When he turned toward a door and almost shot the man that suddenly jumped in front of him. After a few minutes of mumbling, the stranger he showed him the way to the seller. The trade almost went without a hitch. Rhys activated used the scanning function of Wilhelm’s eye, just to be sure. He froze when he looked at the key.

“ Jack. It’s a fake.” He told the boss.

He felt the muscle under his legs tense. He turned from the screen to look at Jack. He looked strangle calm.

“ You heard the man. Get the money, shoot them and get back.” He ordered.

The hand he got in Rhys’ hair was still stroking him calmly.

“ Jack?”

“ Later, kitten.”  
They watched as Wilhelm started shooting toward the seller. Before he could do any serious damage suddenly the wall got destroyed by a car. There was a blur of movement, bandits and a vault hunter fighting, what gave conmen time to escape.

‘ Leave them be. We will find them. Take the money and go. Inform me as soon as you get to launch station’

They watched as he got out of the town and then Jack turned off the connection. He buried his head in Rhys’ neck.

“ Talk to me. About anything because I’m going to destroy that damn planet if you don’t.”

Rhys cleared his throat. He started to pet Jack’s perfect hair and thought about the subject of his coming monolog.

“ I’ve heard about the thing you did to that technician. It was really sweet. Next time tell me when you are going something like that. I would like to watch. And you are lucky that he wasn’t too nice. So, yeah. Tell me if you going to kill someone, because I may genuinely like them. And I’ve told Vaughn and Yvette about the changes we are going to make. They are so eager to get higher. It’s almost funny. And the thing you did to Vasquez? It really made my day.”

As he spoke he felt lips pressing into his skin. He had to stop speaking when teeth started nicking his neck. He moaned quietly.

“ Continue.”

“ I’m curious how you have found out about that technician. There was no info about you watching. Where you watching me on the cameras?”

Jack hummed and sucked a bruise next to his ear.

“ I’ve got one of your T-shirts back home. I think it’s the one you gave me after making me come on my shirt. I use it as a pajama. It’s really comfy. And… Oh.”

Jack moved him so he was straddling his lap, not sitting across it.

“ Do you sleep in anything else?”

“ Well, in some old pair of boxers.”

The CEO looked at him with a hooded eyes.

“ Take off your shirt.”

Rhys followed the order. He still had some bite marks from their last session.

“ You are such a pretty boy.” Jack said with a smirk. He started caressing the marks. “ And so caring. You left such a lovely gift for me today.”

He kissed him and used his tongue to get Rhys’ lips open. As the kiss depend, he started playing whit pink nipples in front of him.

“ You are taking such a good care of me, aren’t you? You deserve a treat.” He said when they parted for breath. “But you know the rules.”

“ You come first.” Rhys tried to stay coherent.

It got especially difficult when Jack latched to suck on his nipples.

“Lean on the panel.”

Rhys quickly got up, turned his back toward his lover and followed the instruction. He made sure not to press any button or press the touching screen. He didn’t hear the sound of the zipper. There was a quiet thud.

“ Trousers off.”

Without any hesitation he followed the order. Soon there were hands on his ass. His cheeks redden. There were teeth once again nipping his skin, leaving marks. The bites were soothed by a warm tongue. It moved closer to his hole. He moaned loudly. When he felt it inside himself, he nearly screamed. He felt warm all-over, his cock already hard. A finger joined the tongue.

“Jack… Please..”

One more lick and the man behind him stood up. There was some rustling and soon a warm, bare chest slid against his back. There were two wet fingers getting inside of him. Jack bit his shoulder. He stretched his fingers and when he felt Rhys relaxing, added another one.

“ I’m ready.” Rhys moaned and arched his back.

Jack grunted, but got his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. He slid in easily, gave his lover some time to adjust. When he was sure that Rhys was okay, he started pounding.

“ Remember the rule, kitten. If you break it, you will get punished. And not in a funny way”

Rhys nodded convulsively. His cock was dripping and he knew from experience that he could come without having it touched. He tried to focus on something else, on the pain of Jack’s teeth buried in his shoulder, the cold metal chilling his skin. There was no use, he was getting closer and closer.

“ Please… Come in me. Jack. Please.”

After few quick thrusts the CEO stilled. He let go of Rhys’ shoulder and muzzled his neck.

“ You are so good. Followed my instruction perfectly.”

When he moved back Rhys noticed the wetness inside of him. Jack had come and he didn’t even notice.

“ Please.” He whined.

He was almost too gone to notice anything beside the warm feeling in his groin. Once again there was a quiet thud and finger inside of him. When he realized that Jack was putting the come dripping out of him back inside he nearly came. What finally did it for him was a quick nudge into his prostate and a lick around his hole.

“Jack!” He moaned and slumped against the console.  
Shivers went through him and he took few deep breaths. When he finally came to himself he was pulled back o Jack’s lap. They were both naked, sitting in front of the map showing Wilhelm’s whereabouts.

“ I still need that planet. But I’m going to make them pay.” Jack said out loud.

“ How?”

“ You are going to like that, kitten. It may be a great addition to your Plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost my spacebar. Pressing that small little button every time I want to write a new world makes me so angry that I can't write more than an hour per day. But I really look hilarious while doing it. So yeah, sorry for not writing for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed I made up the plot as I went through writing this. I hope it's not too bad. I consider writing more, maybe something about other 'tests' Rhys has to pass. And more sex scenes. Cheers~


End file.
